forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Omlarandin Mountains
| races = | socrefs = | usethe = yes | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = | settlements = | roads = | mountains = yes | events = | food and drink = | items = yes }} The Omlarandin Mountains were a mountain range in Tethyr and Erlkazar, known for its richness in omlar gems, which had a variety of magical uses. Etymology The name "omlarandin" is a corruption of Dwarvish olaramorndin, which means "magical peaks". Geography The Omlarandin Mountains were a cluster of lightly forested mountains located in the highlands in the east of Tethyr. They were the smallest grouping of mountains that were part of the greater Iltkazar Range and—with only a few exceptions—were little higher than the foothills around them. The Omlarandins were most famous for being the only known source of omlar gems in Faerûn, though only a few were ever discovered in a given century. One notable rock formation in the mountains was called Orators' Crag, due to its strange acoustics. Anyone whispering from the small outcropping in the cliff could be heard within the tiny valley below. The crag overlooked the upper waters of the Idolflow river. The Levast River also had its headwaters in the northern reaches of the mountains. Inhabitants The Omlarandins were the most populated mountains in Tethyr after the fall of Iltkazar. Mountain giants and alaghi can be found there. Bleucorundum, the "Sapphire Sentinel", a very old male sapphire dragon, guarded over the Sleeping Legion of the Knights of the Crescent Moon, in a secret location in the heart of the mountains. Monsters As late as 1372 DR, the mountains were inhabited by wyverns and displacer beasts. The latter were dubbed "Omlarcats", and in 1370 DR it was said that there were more displacer beasts in the Omlarandins than anywhere else in Faerûn. Though they caused problems with the shepherds of Saradush by stealing from their herds, the Omlarcats were only dangerous during their mating season, which fell in autumn each year, and the following spring when their young were born. Trails & Byways The trail from Saradush to Tibold passed through the mountains and was known as Borthun's Walk, after the famous dwarven explorer Borthun the Walker. The trail was generally considered safe; however, in the 1370s, wyverns nesting north of the trail began causing problems. By 1370 DR, the Twisted Rune had placed a magical gate in the area to allow for instantaneous movement to other locations. Notable Locations ; Chapel of the Blooded Moon : This buried ancient chapel was where the Sleeping Legion of the Knights of the Crescent Moon waited to be called upon to defend Tethyr against beholders again. The tunnels beneath the Chapel included an entrance into Deep Shanatar. ; Earthsky Pass : This was a steeply sloped valley in the center of the mountains. Appendix Appearances * "Sleep of Ages" References Connections Category:Mountains Category:Locations in Tethyr Category:Locations in West Faerûn Category:Locations in the Lands of Intrigue Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations Category:Locations in the Iltkazar Range Category:Locations in Erlkazar Category:Locations in Tanistan